peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Space Centre Universe
Space Centre Universe is a website that launched in January 1, 2020 worldwide that still holds several NeoToons such of Peppa Pig, Doraemon, Cyborg Kuro-chan ''and etc. that aired in Neo Comic Station, which is ceased operations in December 25, 2019. The website which contains wikia, forums, streaming website (like Neo Comic Station) and etc. Space Centre Universe also owns the another sub-streaming website called "NOnline", but was merged with Space Centre Universe since 23 January, 2020 in favor of the NeoAdultz! channel. Currently, Space Centre Universe is owned by The Walt Disney Company in Europe, the Middle East (excluding the Arabic/Kurdish-speaking countries), and the South Asia. Disney also owned Neo Comic Station in South Korea before it's Korean feed of TV Channel and streaming website's shutdown in mid-late 2019. It was owned by SeenTV and aired the block on that channel too. Shorts Like the predeccessor Neo Comic Station, Space Centre Universe produced animated shorts and put into available on the streaming website and as well as NOnline. In July 2020, the both shorts were removed from the streaming website permanently. # Koraemon's Newborn Crisis (January 13, 2020) # PPFW 2020 New Year Award Cemerony (January 26, 2020) Also, they made the disclaimer scene about Koraemon. Controversy 2019 Japan-South Korea dispute response Not much to say that, but Space Centre Universe (formerly known as ''Public Teenager Channel, or Neo Comic Station) responsed by closing the South Korean feed of the website and ANYTHING else related to Public Teenager Channel / Neo Comic Station removed completely in South Korea after the 2019 Japan-South Korea dispute triggered. Neo Comic Station responded, if Japan and South Korea could just stopped "the World War III", they will re-open their South Korean feed of their website. Defamation against Space Centre Universe in an episode Due to the defamation against Space Centre Universe in an episode of the fanon ''Peppa Pig ''spinoff series, Death, the streaming website banned the series. However, the episodes of the show is still can be viewed in United Kingdom, Ireland, Australia, New Zealand, Canada, Latin America and Mexico. This means the American and Africans who attempting to watch the episodes on Space Centre Universe streaming website will didn't play the episode but spawns the error message instead unless they have a VPN or move to the following countries which are allowed to watch the show on the streaming website. However, the streaming website will held livestreaming of the episodes of the show since The Playgroup episode, albeit with edits. Dragon Ball removal Due to the controversy of A¹ airings of ''Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection "F" ''(which also happens to the streaming website, which streams the whole ''Dragon Ball / Dragon Ball Z / Dragon Ball GT ''anime series and as well as the ''Dragon Ball Super ''(only until to Golden Frieza Saga)), the ''Dragon Ball ''and ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''fans saws the actions of Unkno0wnUser and demaned the ban of ''Dragon Ball ''series in Space Centre Universe. In 2020, Space Centre Universe actually did "to prevent issues." Category:Fanon Category:Websites Category:Programming Websites